1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to clamps and more specifically to accessory clamps for abductor bars of orthopedic-surgical tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workers in the art have developed many types of clamping mechanisms. One type of mechanism involves a member such as a wing screw or knob wherein the member is turned in order to move a clamping plate back and forth with respect to the clamp. The clamped object is secured to the clamp through a direct wedging action.
In addition, levers can be used to effect a clamping action. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,072 teaches a clamping mechanism having a bifurcated cam lever which actuates a pull rod to cause a clamping plate to move back and forth with respect to the clamp.
A clamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,913 (the "'913 patent") having a clamping mechanism that includes a bifurcated cam lever which, when rotated, actuates a pull rod which in turn rotates an L-shaped member within the internal mechanism of the clamp. Rotation of the L-shaped member in turn urges a clamp plate against an object, such as a side rail of a surgical table, to lock the clamp in place. The cam surface of the lever can be oriented in an unclamped or a clamped position. The clamp is intended for use with a side rail of the type shown in the '913 patent wherein the clamp and side rail having corresponding engaging surfaces so that when the clamp is mounted on the side rail with the cam lever oriented in the unclamped position it is slidably secured to the side rail and will not fall off. The position of the clamp on the side rail may be adjusted before the cam lever is placed in the clamped position in which the clamp is secured tightly to the rail. When the clamp is placed properly, the clamp is secured to the side rail by rotating the lever to orient the cam surface of the lever in the clamped position.